Always
by Redheadwithpower
Summary: Set after DH but before Epilogue. Ginny comes to confront Harry in his time of remorse. Enjoy :D


For many, a sunny, early spring afternoon usually gives the impression of happiness and contentment. However for some of the families below the horizon in a small place called the burrow, happiness was the last thing anyone could suspect.

**FRED WEASLEY**

**PROUD CO-FOUNDER OF WEASLEY WIZARD WHEEZES**

**FOUGHT VALLANTLY AND NEVER IN VAIN**

**1 April 1978 - May 2, 1998**

The savior of the wizarding world and the famous boy who lived stood in front of a crimson gray tombstone staring grimly at the words written.

Hands in his pockets, his hair more ruffled than usual, and tears in his eyes, he stood anchored to the spot wondering to himself why so many had to die for him.

Remus, Tonks, Colin, Fred and many more gave their lives for him but he felt that blaming himself made their sacrifice slightly unworthy.

Harry Potter just sat through the funeral of his only true family's son and brother. What killed him the most inside was watching the Weasley family let go of their beloved jokester and forever recognize him as never coming back.

His thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of a small warm hand wrapping around his forearm.

He didn't bother to look at the stranger, for he knew her perfume all too well. Staring at the ground and his stomach doing summersaults, he clenched as Ginny Weasley spoke.

"Harry are you alright?" she calmly asked while trying to pull him slowly to face her.

For some reason, he couldn't bear to look at her back. He felt her keen gaze upon him and direly wished he could look right back into those deep, bloodshot red eyes, but didn't want to guilt. Guilt over having to brush her aside for six months without any explanation or letter asking how she was or what he was up to.

"Harry...why won't you look at me?" her voice sounded with a slight mix of frustration and hurt. She now stood directly in front of him, staring at him straight into the eyes.

Harry quickly looked up unable to take the hurt escalating from her voice.

One thing he didn't expect was to catch a glimpse of that hard blazing look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" he croaked in an almost whisper. Her eyes softened as she wrapped her arms around his neck and closed the space between them with a soft hug.

"Harry, please don't be afraid to remorse. That is what funerals are held for. Please don't block me out Harry." She took in a deep breath against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I can't lose you again" she whispered in his ear which sent an electric current up his spine.

Not that he refused to remorse. He already shed his tear ducts to empty during the services. The pain of losing a close friend was all that he had left for the day. It now came to his realization that he was afraid to face her.

"I'm the one who should be worried about losing you. Seeing all that has happened to us over the past 6 months. I'm sorry..." but she pressed her finger to his lips to stop him.

The corners of her lips spread into a smile, which made his insides vibrate excitedly.

"Harry you never lost me. I was always yours. I thought I gave an obvious hint at your birthday" she chucked at her last statement. Her finger never left his lips as she continued.

"I know you Harry. It took a while but after a couple of months I began to see that you were doing what you thought was right. Even if you're a noble prat. However..." her eyes went suddenly very dark. A place Harry knew she only showed when she was highly peeved.

"Don't ever feign death again for hell won't even keep you safe from the curses I will inflict upon you" she explained in a deep threatening voice now removing her finger from his lips.

Harry took a heavy swallow and cleared his throat before speaking back to her but this time staring right back into those blazing eyes.

"Ginny I have my reasons and one day you will know everything. I never thought I would honestly make it out alive. For now I need to figure out the future and what I'm going to do." He spoke in a clear calm voice never gazing away from her face.

She nodded once while loosening her arms from around his neck and standing back, still staring at the ground.

"Friends then" she sighed

The pit of Harry's stomach gave a jolt at her words. For a moment he thought she was kidding.

He didn't bear to think of his next actions. Harry simply took a step forward, grabbed her waist, and slammed his body against hers.

Her reaction looked surprised yet wanted. Her eyes locked with his.

In the sweetest voice he could manage he spoke to her, his lips inches from his "Ginny I never ever want to be just friends with you. I want you to be in my future no matter the outlook. Always"

With that she closed the rest of the distance between their lips. The kiss was moving with unspent passion held up for the past 6 months. The kiss was broken by Ginny pulling her face back to look at his. Her smiles as large as the now twinkle in her eyes.

"Always"


End file.
